


Tender

by DisasterJones



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterJones/pseuds/DisasterJones
Summary: "Tyler held him tight, his fingertips brushing the tops of his shoulders - close, tender,too good for him. He didn’t deserve them, he knew that, but he didn’t know how to let go."





	

“We should have caught on sooner.”  
  


Mark’s strained voice came over the phone clipped and angry - Tyler didn’t really know how to respond except to murmur an apology. He stood in the kitchen, cell phone pressed hard against his ear, the frequency of feedback and connection buzzing harshly against his skull. He gripped the countertop for stability, certain his flighty heart might make him float away, might get caught up and shredded in the storm.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I…I thought he was just tired.” Tyler’s voice is small, barely a whisper - he wished he hadn’t said anything, it sounded so pitiful.

“It’s-” Mark sighed gustily, the whooshing of breath blowing out the mic and crackling like static in his ear. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault I’m- I’m sorry.” There was a pause and a rattled inhale, like the air was catching in his throat. “I’m more mad that I- I mean, it’s just- I’m mad at myself than anything… Fuck.” Desperate frustration thickened in Mark’s voice like tar and it made Tyler’s heart ache.

“Where are you now?” He tried to ignore the sting of guilt, bypassing his bottled up emotions to find something like a solution.  
  


Silence.

Eyebrows knit together in panic, Tyler pulled the phone away from his face to check the screen, realizing the call had ended. Anxiety ripped through him like a shockwave that nearly brought him to his knees. Dizzy with fear, his body crumpled against the counter, and he only barely caught himself by his elbows. Shaking thighs and knees refused to work with him, buckling and splaying out until he fell solidly to his butt on the floor.

The tears felt inevitable, but they never came. How heartless could he get? He had just found out Ethan, their baby boy blue, their best friend, their boyfriend, had tried to kill himself. And with Tyler’s sleep aid, no less. He knew he should’ve done better, that he should have given Ethan the pills himself, should’ve kept them on him, something. Anything.

Furious and full of shame, he beat a fist against his temple, guilt tearing him in half. He should’ve noticed when he stopped laughing. He should’ve paid attention to how he hadn’t come to bed with them in weeks. He should’ve known it was more than just work stress.

Tyler loved him so much, how could he let him down like this?

The front door flew open and slammed against the wall, rebounding heavily and slamming closed. Tyler picked himself up off the ground in time to see Mark rounding the corner, looking worse for wear. His hair was frizzy and wild, and his face showed all the typical signs of heavy sobbing. Tyler rushed forward and pulled Mark into his arms, frantic and shaking.  
  


“Please tell me he’s okay,” he whispered.

Mark nodded against Tyler’s chest, sniffling and breathing hard. “They’re keeping him overnight.”  
  


Tyler held him tight, his fingertips brushing the tops of his shoulders - close, tender, too good for him. He didn’t deserve them, he knew that, but he didn’t know how to let go.  
  


“Let me go get some stuff.”

“What?”  
  


Mark picked his head up off Tyler’s chest, squinting from tears and confusion. Tyler pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading for the bedroom, calling over his shoulder.  
  


“I’m getting the essentials and we’re going over there and we’re staying with him. He needs us.”  
  


As he crossed the threshold to their bedroom, he hastily gathered a few of Ethan’s favorite things. His headphones and his phone and charger, so he could have his music. The sweater Ethan always stole from Mark, and the Deadpool shirt they shared.  Gizmo.

He needed to make this up to him. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://abeautifultrashpile.tumblr.com/post/158378226624/tender-tythaniplier-micro-story-thing)


End file.
